


The tavern Rose and the Battered Knight

by OtterOuji



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, Lancaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterOuji/pseuds/OtterOuji
Summary: In a world of magic and monsters, one lone knight sets out on a journey to win the hand of the kingdom’s princess. However, there is more than one path that leads to love.





	The tavern Rose and the Battered Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this story is for Lancaster week 2019. Day one Fairy tale. Got a little away from me. Once the week is over, I plan to do an epilogue. But this is me so please bear with how long it’ll take to get up. Now onto the show~

The Tavern Rose and her Battered Knight

_Once upon a time, as these stories often go, there was a fair princess. Her beauty was said to outshine the finest of jewels. Her voice inspired jealousy from song birds. Her movements held more grace than a falling feather gracing a pool of water. Yeah, she was the whole package. But if she had one flaw, it would be her icy heart. Suitors came from far and wide to win her hand, but none had eyes for the maiden. They only saw the throne that she could bring them. So being the wise woman she was, the princess set forth a proviso. To those who wished to court her, they would first need to complete her trials._

“You doing okay?” The sweet voice of the tavern’s barmaid questioned. The short girl had bent over to make eye contact with a blond knight who until just recently was striking his head repeatedly on his table before letting it just rest there.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” The large red mark on his forehead said otherwise. The barmaid sat down her tray before resting herself opposite him. Elbows on the table and head perched on her hands. The silver jewels of her eyes sparkled at him, begging to hear his tale. One he couldn’t help but want to share when faced with such enthusiasm. Failing to stifle a laugh, the knight pondered where to start.

“This is not fair you know?” The sixteen-year-old girl merely greeted his question with a cheeky grin. “Do you know of Princess Weiss?”

And like that her shimmering eyes dulled. No one in town didn’t know of the elusive Princess Weiss. It was an old story, a boring one. But she humored him none the less.

“I may have heard of her. “She coyly replied. Hands mockingly flew to cover her mouth in the next moment. “OH, don’t tell me you’ve met with the princess?!” The knight swatted the air between them but couldn’t remove the smile she had brought to his face. 

“No, I haven’t met her. Well not yet. But I will!” Once more his head found a home on the table top as he recalled his current plight. Before he could even meet with the princess, he would need to complete her first trial. He needed to acquire the bejeweled eye of a Queen Lancer. Not only was the beast the size of a carriage, they were guarded by several dozen of their worker bees. Each one the size of a small horse.

The girl reached over and ruffled the unruly mop he called his hair.

You know,” He started. “I don’t think I ever got your name. Who do I have the pleasure of sharing my woes with?”

  
“It is not very knightly to ask for my name before giving your own, right?”

  
“And how would you know what is knightly behavior?” She gestured to the rest of tavern, as if her employment answered the question for her. Still the act roused another laugh out of the man, so he complied.

  
“Jaune, you can call me Jaune.” He motioned a playful bow from his seat.

“RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Before the girl could return the introduction, the booming voice of another barmaid echoed throughout the building.

  
“HOLD ON YANG, I’LL BE RIGHT THERE. Sorry about my sister.”

  
“Sounds like _duty_ calls Ms., Ruby?” A cheeky smile plastered on his face this time. One that caused the girl to roll her eyes, but her smile remained as apparent as the red bandana that rested on her head.

“Rose. My name is Ruby Rose. Don’t go anywhere. You’re going on one of the princess’ trials, right? My shift is almost over and I might be able to help you out.”

“Do you really think you could be of any help?” He didn’t mean to sound rude, but how much help could a barmaid be when faced with a horde of deadly monsters?

“What have you got to lose?”

His mouth opened to protest, but quickly shut once more. He didn’t know the town, the people or the area. He’d need help even locating a Queen Lancer before he could start worrying about how to kill one. She was a local, perhaps even knew of where beasts could be found. It certainly couldn’t hurt to accept her offer. 

“Okay I’ll wait for you. You have my word.” She didn’t look impressed. “An arc never breaks their word.”

  
“Very well Jaune Arc, I’ll see you later then.”

“RUBY!”

  
“Gah, COMING!” And off she went. The knight didn’t even try to suppress yet another smile she had brought to his face. He had been feeling a little home sick; but seeing those two yelling at each other from across the room reminded him of the good times back home with his seven older sisters.

The bright afternoon sun had given way to a calming dusk before the young maiden returned to the site of her workplace and home. She had spent the better part of the day with the mysterious knight and was left with a glow about her that she had never emitted before.

“You’re getting back pretty late sis. It’s nearly time for the dinner rush.” Yang was finishing up wiping down the last of the twenty or so tables that littered the tavern floor when Ruby had _finally_ managed to find her way home. A mischievous smirk snuck its way onto the older girl’s face as she welcomed her absent-minded sister back. “So~ how was your date?”

Ruby nearly choking on her spit when the ‘D’ word snapped her back to reality. “It wasn’t a date.” The slight reddening hue of her cheeks seemed to satisfy Yang. Given all the extra work she had to do while Ruby was off showing the blond boy around town; Yang was due some kind of compensation. “We just walked around town and talked. We went to the apothecary, that café Blake has been talking about, we also checked out some blacksmith stores. OH, Cobalt’s place has some really cool new goods. There is even a scythe as big as me!”

“Leave it to you Ruby to take a date to a weapon shop.” Unseen eyes rolled in Yang’s head as an endearing smile curved her lips.

“Gah it wasn’t a date!”

  
“Whatever you say Ruby. Hey, can you check if the dishes in the back are dry?” Ruby quickly complied so she could get away from her sister and the embarrassing topic. The hush murmur of the room as Ruby put away dishes and Yang readied the bar lent a quiet serenity to what would soon be a chaotic venue. Ruby was lighting the chandeliers with Yang, the last of the evening preparations finally coming to a close.

“By the way, you going to see him again?” Her question more to break the silence than out of any real thought.

  
“I hope so.” The words just fell out of Ruby’s mouth before she had a chance to process what she was saying. In the next second her words registered and a brilliant rosy hue spread across her cheeks. Sadly, Yang had caught full sight of it. 

“OOOOHHHH?!” Yang’s grin grew to take over her face while those blond eyebrows bounced suggestively above her lilac eyes.

  
“Not like that! I just mean I hope he doesn’t get killed.” She quickly corrected herself. Pouting with an even brighter shade of blush kissing her cheeks.” I tried to give him advice about the Lancer Wasps. I’ve overheard enough stories from adventurers so I’d like to think I know a thing or two about the monsters around here. We don’t need more people dying a pointless death for that stupid princess.”

  
“Hey careful there. You’re lucky we’re empty right now. If the wrong person-“

  
“I know. I just wish she could find a better way than, whatever it is she is doing.”

  
“You’re really that worried about the guy?” Genuine concern laced Yang’s words this time. No teasing. Ruby always had a bad habit of caring for strangers more than she should; but she’d never seen her sister take an interest in someone like this.

  
“No. Maybe? I don’t know. He is like a big puppy; I can’t help it.”

“Ha ha ha nice to know my sister finally found her type.”

“He’s not- I don’t- GAHH” As the older woman let her laughter fill the room, the younger turned her silver eyes towards the main door. A thought slipped past her lips that not even she was aware of. “I really hope he comes back.”

Nearly a fortnight had gone by, and Ruby’s feverish glances to the front door had waned with the acceptance that yet another fool had fallen to the princess’ trials. It wasn’t uncommon of course, but she had hoped he’d be able to pull through. It had been no better for her sister either. Every day Yang had to bear witness to her sibling’s eyes light up at each new guest only for them to dull to a pale remnant of their former gleam. They don’t call it a crush because you feel good by the end.

In an attempt to distract her, Yang sent Ruby out back to take care of some linens. The tavern doubled as an inn with the second floor playing residency to weary travelers and adventurers alike. Plenty of work to distract even the most troubled of minds. Now if only there was something that would snap Ruby out of her funk.

Like an actor hearing his cue, the front door eased open causing the morning sun to creep in with its weary traveler. Not even seven in the morning and only a handful of people could say they rose that early with the winter sun.

“Morning!” Yang greeted, though a bit annoyed by the sudden chill. “Sorry it’s still too early for the tavern to be open. But if you’re looking for lodging, I can help you out.”

  
“Actually,” He said while rubbing the back of his head. “I’m kind of looking for someone.”

“If it’s information you want, it’ll cost extra. Double if it’s kinky.” She teased with a wink. Pleased to see the blush forming on the man’s face at the scandalous joke. Yang allowed her giggles slip through, letting the man know she was only joking. The blond beauty waved him over to the bar before she took out a glass and started comically whipping it down with a towel. The man actually laughed at her joke which helped to put them both at ease.

“You see, . . . it’s a girl.” He sheepishly admitted.

“Ahh ain’t it always?"

  
“OH! No not like that.” He quickly dismissed. “You see, she really helped me out and I wanted to thank her somehow.” The knight was getting more bashful the longer he let words fall from his lips. Aside from his sisters, he hadn’t had much experience talking to women. Certainly, the beauty before him did not do much to stop his shamefully wandering eyes.

“I can’t guarantee that I can help you, we get a lot of people passing through our doors. But I’ll do what I can. You good with that?”

“Yes, though last time I was passing though, she was working here. If that helps.”

That certainly caught Yang’s attention. There were few girls it could have been then. Aside from her and Ruby; there was their mother who was the spitting image of the younger girl, if not just with a more mature air about her. On occasion a cute Faunus girl would come by and lend a hand. Then there were always a few people who would do some work to help pay off the tab that their drunken self would rack up. 

“Okay, tell me about your mystery woman.” Yang’s flirtatious stare did exactly as she had intended; brought another blush to his face. Always fun to tease people who seem to be infatuated with someone. Really tests their loyalty.

“She is about so tall,” his hand resting at the base of his neck. “Auburn hair, oh and she was wearing a red bandana. She had silver eyes, an adorable smile, an energy that’d brighten any room and uhh.” He became hesitant to continue since only words of praise her were coming to mind.

Yang’s eyes widened and a playful smirk graced her face once she realized who she was talking to. This couldn’t have been better if she had planned it! Fingers crossed this was the correct guy.

“Say no more. I think I know the girl you’re looking for.”

  
  
“Really?!” The boy instantly perked up, bright blue eyes staring wishfully at her. Gosh Ruby was right; he is like a puppy.

  
  
“Yeah, and you’re in luck. She just so happens to be in today.” She’d be in any day. It was their family’s tavern after all. 

“That’s great! Umm could you let her know I’m here and would like to thank her? When she is free of course. Please.”

“Sure, no problem. We’re not exactly _busy_ at the moment so take a seat and I’ll go grab her for you~.”

Doing as he was instructed, Jaune sat down at a table not far from the bar while the temptress known as Yang sashayed through a door into the back. He could have sworn she glanced back over her shoulder to see if he was watching. Spoiler warning, he was.

Several minutes later, she exited the cozy interior of their building. Yang found Ruby out behind the tavern hanging sheets up to dry in the morning sun. Though truth be told it’d be a few hours more before the temperature would rise enough to do any good. Still the mindless action was enough to distract the girl form her woes.

“Ruby!” Yang hollered to get the zoned-out girl’s attention. “You have a gentleman caller~.”

  
Ruby merely gave an uninterested grunt as she hung yet another bedsheet on the clothes line.

“I’ll give you a hint. He is tall, blond, and eager to meet you~.”

“Yang, that describes maybe . . . a quarter of the guys that come here? You know how both dad and I feel about _those_ _types_ of guys.”

  
“He’s not like that, I promise. Come on, take a guess.” It took everything in her power to hide that stupid smile covering her face. Thank goodness for the sheets obstructing her from view.

  
“I’m really not in the mood.”

  
“Last hint, I promise.” With a loud sigh, Ruby put down the sheet currently in her grip and gave, albeit begrudgingly, her annoying sister her full attention. “He has a noticeably lack of **Lancer** stings in his armor~.”

Ruby gave pause a moment before her eyes widened. A gentle nod from Yang confirmed her query. Her once dull eyes sparkled back to life and she hoped this was not another wild dream. Before she could sprint off Yang just had to get one last damned word in.

“Don’t just let him pluck your petals; make him work for it~!”

Back in the empty tavern, Jaune took note of the large room now that it was devoid of life. Take away all the tables, chairs and miscellaneous barrels and you had a fairly open area which gave view to the second story. Several chandeliers spread out to illuminate the space once the setting sun stopped coming in through the large stain glass window which took residence over the main entrance. All in all, it was a rather cozy establishment. Probably one of the fancier places he has seen, though a lot of the buildings in the castle’s town of Atlas did have windows. 

  
Rushing out from the back door and into the tavern, Ruby spotted him in an instant. Not a hard task considering he was the only other soul there.

“It is you!”

Quickly her hands flew to cover her mouth. She scolded herself for the sudden outburst while the lightest shade of pink grew on her face. So not lady-like. Walking over to him, she attempted to fix her hair and smooth out her skirt. Jaune just looked on with an amused smile right up until she sat opposite him. One look into those bright cerulean eyes and Yang’s words rang through her head once more. A feverous heat returned to her face as she tried to banish the thoughts from her mind.  


“I’m uhh glad you are still working here. I mean it would have been pretty hard to find you otherwise.”

“You would try to find me?” Her heart nearly leapt into her throat. _‘Dang-it Yang, I don’t like him like that!’ _

“Uhh yeah. Sorry I guess that sounds kind of creepy.” Ruby feverishly shook her head to dismiss the thought. The act was so cute he could have sworn he was gazing at a squirrel the way her cheeks puffed out and hands came to rest at her chest. “I wanted to thank you. If it wasn’t for your help I wouldn’t be here right now. Who knew that the smoke from burning those mushrooms would put them all to sleep?”

  
“Heh yeah, they do have a nasty neurotoxin. Wait, you put them **all** to sleep? Jaune there couldn’t have been enough smoke to put them all to sleep. How many did you have to fight?”

“Uhh none. I thoughts that was why you told me about it. I was a little scared at first when I saw so many of them swarming about. But I found more mushrooms in the woods so I added them to the one we bought together. Combined that with some fallen logs and used the wind to spread the smoke. Since they can be such easy monsters to deal with, I guess there was nothing I needed to worry about. Ruby? Are you okay?

Ruby’s face went through a plethora of emotions from shock, to amazement, confusion and finally settling on bewilderment.

“Jaune, they aren’t easy monsters to kill. They’re not supposed to be easy monsters to deal with. That you were able to not only make it out of a nest unhurt BUT with one of the queen Lancer’s eyes is amazing!”

  
“I didn’t make it out with one of the queen’s eyes.”

  
“Oh? Okay, that makes more sense. I’m just glad you decided to come back before doing something dangerous or stupid. It’s okay, no one will fault you for giving up.”

  
“Thanks? But I didn’t give up.”

  
“But you said-“

  
“I didn’t make it out with the queen’s eye. I took the whole head.” The whole head, like it was that simple. Like he was taking out the trash or running down to the market for a loaf of bread.

Ruby just looked on in utter shock. The Lancer beasts are known for having an exoskeleton as hard as armor, the queen being even tougher yet. Even a team of five would have trouble just getting away from a Lancer queen without any deaths, but here this guy is having singlehandedly taken her head and was completely clueless to how unbelievable such a feat was. Even if it was asleep when he cleaved the head from its body. With her mouth agape but no words coming out, Jaune decided he probably had to clarify.

“Well I said I took the head, but what I did was sneak in once they were all asleep. I cut off the head at the neck, which was surprisingly narrow for such a large head. Like how does that even support it? Well anyways, I then carried it away from their nest before removing the eyes just in case any of them woke up. Is it that hard of a story to believe? Do I look that unreliable to you?”

“Yes. I mean no! I mean . . . Jaune you did something amazing.” The compliment seemed to brighten his mood. He wasn’t sure how amazing it was, but she seemed to be happy for him and that was enough to make him happy too. 

“Thank you for saying that Ruby. The guards at the castle were giving me weird looks and I was starting to feel like I should have brought the whole head. It just said I needed the eye, but didn’t say which one and I –“

  
“Castle?!” She interrupted. “Why were you at the castle?”

“Well that’s the only place I could get an audience with the princess silly. Oh Ruby, the rumors don’t do her justice.”

It hit her like a falling tree. She had forgotten that Jaune was another man running the princess’ trials. Suddenly all the excitement she had felt at getting to see him again fell into the pit of her stomach. Jaune was saying something, but she wasn’t paying attention. Just trying to figure out why him excitedly talking about the princess put her in such a sour mood. Must be because she doesn’t want him to throw his life away or something.  


“Hey Ruby. Remnant to Ruby, hello~?”

“Huh yes I’m Ruby?!”

  
“I was saying . . . I’m not really good at this. If there is anything I can do to show my gratitude for your help, just name it. It’s thanks to your advice that I’ve been able to make it to the next trial, I even got to meet the princess. I owe you a lot.”

Ruby sat there pondering the thought for a moment until over his shoulder she caught sight of Yang making kissy faces at the two.  


“Stop it!”

“I’m sorry?” Jaune recoiled in on himself at the usually sweet girl’s sudden outburst.

  
“OH no, I mean stop it. You don’t owe me anything heh heh.” _Stupid Yang and making things weird._ “Uhh getting to walk around town with you last time was a lot of fun, I really enjoyed it.” _Gah what am I saying?!_ “We could just say that you already showed your gratitude then. Besides I don’t usually get to walk around town with a guy like that since, you know.” _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ “With a sister like **Yang**,” The girl in question ducking away into the back after being called out for her excessive teasing. “Guys don’t usually take notice of me.”

“Now I find that hard to believe.” His denial caught her by surprise, but what surprised her more was the blush laced face that refused to make eye contact with her. “Yang is the blond one, right? I can see how she’d _attract_ more attention, but you are just as pretty, if not more attractive. Ugh sorry, I’m really not good at this stuff. I usually have trouble talking to women so it’s hard for me to find the right words.”

  
“But you don’t have any trouble talking with me.” Ruby’s shoulders slumped. Was she not even good enough to be considered a woman?

“Yeah, that’s the weird thing. Talking to you, spending time with you, it just feels . . . fun? I don’t feel nervous when I’m with you.”

In the back, the ever-curious big sister intently watched her younger sibling experience the wonders of youth. Maybe that was why she didn’t hear the raven-haired woman sneak up on her.

“What are you doing?” Those four simple words nearly scared Yang out of her dress.

  
“Shh! Shh! Shh! Ruby is talking to a guy!” She yelled at her attacker in a hushed tone.

  
“And you are spying on them why?”

  
“It’s not just any guy. It’s the date guy! The one from a few weeks ago. And they are both blushing like crazy, it’s so cute~”

“I thought that wasn’t a date?”

  
“Oh it totally was, even if Ruby didn’t realize it. Now are you going to keep judging me or do you want to watch?” A roll of the eyes was the only confirmation Yang needed. She giddily moved over so Blake could take a spot below her to peer out the crack in the door. 

“So Ruby, I hope this isn’t too presumptuous of me to ask. But if you don’t mind, do you think you could help me with the second trial?”

The silent sound of three women mentally smacking their faces reverberated through the hall.

“You want me to **what**?”

“I mean thanks to you the first trial was easy, though it was incredibly scary. The point is, if you could help me, I’d really appreciate it. Though this time you’ll have to let me thank you properly. Please? OH! I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to do anything you don’t want to. I just thought that I’d have to gather information regardless and you are the smartest person I know.”

Before Ruby could reply, they heard the rustle and bustle of doors opening and people leaving their rooms to greet the day. A look up to the balcony then back down to Jaune and ‘_Damn those puppy dog eyes!’ _It almost seemed like the potential audience was scaring him off since he rose from his seat with a forlorn expression. Jaune was about to walk away when Ruby grabbed his wrist.

“Could you?! . . . umm come back this afternoon? Then we could talk about your next, trial . . .” The word was like sand in her mouth. She didn’t have an answer as to why she disliked him trying so hard for the princess. Somehow with her help he had survived the first crazy task. Maybe she’d be able to keep him safe on the second one?

Two and a half months to the day passed before the Arc knight hobbled his feet across her doorstep again. Ruby had done all she could to prep him for conquering the labyrinth before he set off for his second trial. She only hoped it had been enough. The tavern was packed with people that night, but no one would think to voice a complaint when their own untouchable flower rushed to support the battered knight.

“JAUNE! What happened?! Are you okay? Oh no your arm, your face.” He could only greet her with a sheepish smile when the girl rushed to his side. He looked more like how she had expected to meet him after his first trial. His arm was bound in a sling while his face was swollen over his left eye. The limp that he walked with hinted at even more wounds hiding beneath his armor while cuts and bruises littered the rest of his skin. Ruby’s hands moved tentatively over his body from one wound to the next before finally resting on the hand of his slung arm. “Yang! Can I-“

  
“Go ahead Ruby, we have this covered.”

They probably didn’t. Though of their regulars, there wasn’t a soul that would have dared stop Ruby from tending to her dear knight. Many had watched Ruby and Yang grow up over the years and thought of the girls as their own. They were more than willing to silently support what they assumed was the young girl’s first romance. More than a few curious eyes fell on the pair, some making jovial remarks, but they paid them no mind as Ruby walked Jaune to a corner of the tavern before hurrying off to fetch their medical supplies. Barely any time had passed before she was back, cleaning his wounds and bandaging his cuts.

“Thank you.” He finally said, but Ruby was far too engrossed with his treatment to hear anything. The sheer intensity at which she examined his body left the man more than a little apprehensive for showing up in such a state. Her small soft hands danced across his skin in an attempt to find even the invisible wounds her eyes could not perceive.

Jaune had removed his armor the moment Ruby had sat him down and now that she was done inspecting all his exposed wounds, her hands moved to strip him of his shirt. Like a warrior on a mission, she was blind to the world around her and any protest the man may have made fell on deaf ears. She only stopped when her fingers came to a gentle rest over a bruise covering the entirety of his left side. A melancholy look formed on her face just imagining the beating his body must have suffered. Ruby’s eyes drifted up into his for the first time since he had walked in and she saw how he refused to meet her gaze; his cheeks flushed from ear to ear. Only then did Ruby realize that she had her hands on his naked chest, causing her own face to lite up. A rousing laughter from the croud finally filled her deaf ears once she meekly recoiled from her touch.

“. . . Sorry.” Was the only word that she could squeak out after reflecting on her actions.

“Thank you.” He repeated. Still unable to meet her eyes.

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes, deaf to the room around them full of drunks teasing the young pair. The tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife, or a broken plate. One that Yang would have been able to provide had Blake’s gentle grip on her shoulder not snapped the woman out of the death grip she held on the saucer.

“Yang, let them be. You don’t have time to baby them.”

  
“I know. But just look at them!” Her arms over dramatically flailing in the direction of her sister and the battered, still topless, knight.

“I have, and they’ll be fine. But you won’t be if you don’t get that order to Port’s table.”

Reluctantly Yang caved to the amber hue of her friend’s gaze. She never could put up a good fight against her.

Back at the awkward table, tensions were still high. Jaune had been allowed to cover himself though. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Ruby held mixed feelings about that surprisingly sculpted chest being hidden from view.

“Thanks for giving me my shirt back” Jaune joked with the petite girl before him. She merely responded with a slight squeak before forcing a smile up at her friend(?).

“Did you,” She was hesitant. Fear that she already knew the answer to her question was suppressing her voice. “Did you get those injuries on the princess’ trial?” She had hoped that he had somehow miraculously made it out without a scratch and that the wounds were either from a bandit attack or simply Jaune being clumsy.

“I cleared the trial.” He admitted, as if that somehow justified the damage he had brought upon himself. Ruby refused to gaze up at him, her previous exuberance at his first feat missing from the news of his second. “The princess was even impressed. She actually spoke to me this time.”

Her eyes were quick to turn towards him. However instead of wonder and amazement which he had expected, the woman only returned a fierce look.

“Jaune?” Her eyes narrowed while silently judging him. The look he found far more fearsome then that of the ancient scorpion which had caused the majority of his wounds. The same injuries Ruby’s fingers had grazed mere moments prior. “Did the princess give you another trial?”

Jaune spoke no words, but his refusal to meet her eyes was the only confirmation she needed.

“Jaune! You can’t go on another one of her ridiculous suicide missions!”

“They aren’t suicide missions. I made it back just fine.”

  
“Yeah, half dead! I still can’t believe you were able to conquer that damn labyrinth.”

“You’re exaggerating. And I didn’t conquer it. I just needed to grab the sword at the center of the labyrinth. Okay sure it was guarded by a titanic Death Stalker, and maybe an army of monsters were littered throughout the labyrinth. Did the mountains of human skeletons scare me? Yes. Did it take me a month to find the center? Perhaps. But this is all a small price to pay if it means I can be with the princess.”

“That heartless woman can’t be worth what you’re doing to yourself. Or do you want to be king that badly?”

“Don’t say that about her! She isn’t heartless. And this has nothing to do with her title.”

“Of course she is heartless. Why else would she send you on another trial when you obviously need to rest? Jaune, do you know how many people have failed the princess’ trials before you? How many have given up before things got this bad?”  


“They just weren’t worthy of standing beside her.”

“And you think this makes you worthy?! How many dozens of pointless treasures do you think the princess has received from her stupid trials? She is just using you!”

  
“No she is not! How dare you speak so rudely about her. You’ve never even met her Ruby; if you had then maybe you’d be able to understand why I’m so willing to prove my love.”

That one word pierced her heart like a dagger. Twisting it around in the fresh wound. Ruby was angry, furious even that he could be so blind to what so many others had been able to realize.

“I may not know much about love,” She started. “but what I do know is that it is unconditional. It’s not something you can simply buy.”

“I’m not trying to **_buy_**\- this is about proving the strength of my feelings.”

“Feelings? How strong can your _feelings_ possibly be? You barely even know her?!”

“ENOUGH!” The word emphasized by his palm slamming on the table, propelling him up and out of his seat. The shock and fear in Ruby’s silver eyes quickly pacified his rage though, replacing it with disdain for himself.

“. . . get out.” The shock had reverberated through her whole form. Ruby’s body was left trembling at his outburst, but she refused to let the heat of her anger die down.

“GET! OUT!”

She demanded this time. Jaune gave no words, merely shifting his eyes for a retort he could not find. Grabbing his armor, he gave a gruff thanks for her treatment before walking out of the tavern and back into the cold darkness of night.

When Yang hurried over to check on her sister, Ruby snatched the tray out of her sibling’s hands and attempted to return to work. A strained smile adorning her face. No one dared to bring up her relationship to the blond knight, or about their little outburst for the rest of the evening.

Yang shot Blake a worried glance. The Faunus sent a comforting look back as she gently shook her head, as if telling her not to poke that rapier wasp nest. Ruby would need time to cool off before any words would be able to reach her.

The Tavern Rose and the Battered Knight did not meet again after their heated exchange on that fateful night. Ruby’s anger never waned, not even two weeks later when word he departed on his next quest reached her ears. But time has a way of cooling even the hottest of embers. Two weeks gave way to three, then a month, followed by two and finally three months passed. Still, no word concerning the knight ever reached her doorstep. Regardless, business at the tavern continued on per usual. But no matter how much time passed, Ruby’s mind would always drift back to that fool who continued to surprise her time and time again.

It was an early spring night when she had been out running some last-minute errands that Yang had forgotten to do earlier that day. On her way back to the tavern Ruby overheard a few adventurers laughing while talking about a blond knight clad in tattered white armor making a fool of himself. The chances were slim, but they were good enough for her.

“IS IT TRUE?! Is Jaune here?!”

Ruby’s sudden careen through the tavern’s entrance drew every occupants’ attention solely onto her. No sooner had the rooms’ eyes fallen on Ruby bursting in, had it diverted back to its prior topics. Only Yang and Blake remained fixated on her. The pair of older women shared a worried glance as they walked up to the fervent girl. Blake was the one who ultimately spoke up.

“Yes Ruby, Jaune is here.” She looked to the back corner where Ruby had once treated the battered knight’s wounds. Before Blake could speak more, Ruby sped off towards her target.

“Ruby wait!” But Yang’s outstretched arm was caught and lowered by Blake’s gentle caress. A shake of her head telling Yang to give them their moment.

Her flurry died down to a dawdle as she approached the lone warrior whom was hiding in a crook of the large building. She let out a sigh of relief after a brief glance, nothing seemed broken at least. Jaune certainly looked in far better shape than the last time he was there. Well physically. His body was once more littered with wounds, but nothing that would cause great concern. His eyes however, looked fatigue and he wore a brooding scowl. Neither mixed well with alcohol.

“So,” She said, coming to a rest at the foot of his table. “seems like you are still alive.”

He said nothing but averted his gaze from the petite woman’s less than threatening figure. Judging by the empty pitchers lining the table, he had been drinking for quite a while.

  
“Where. Have. You. Been?”

“What does it matter?” Glancing up he saw an all too familiar look. Even drunk Jaune knew that look. Seven older sisters had taught him well. It was a look that demanded an answer, one with no deflection, lies or sass. He let out a long-exasperated sigh before resigning himself to his fate. “**If** you must know, I’ve been on yet another **pointless** quest!”

  
“Oh? What finally opened your eyes?”

The battered knight had returned to the city earlier that day. Of course, his first stop was to the castle seeking another audience with the elusive Princess Weiss. With the completion of another one of her trials, she had no reason to turn him away. His nerves eventually got the better of him and he left the waiting room he had been placed in to seek out a location to _relieve _himself. Once the deed was done and all evidence promptly disposed of, he’d made his way back from whence he had originated. Unfortunately for him the castle was large and easy to get lost in. The kingdom was peaceful, had been for many years. So it came as no surprise that guards were scarce within the castle grounds. Whether it was by luck or a stroke of misfortune, Jaune had stumbled upon the princess and her younger brother, the prince, talking on the staircase above him.

  
“Weiss, are you really going to have another audience with that low brow mutt?”

  
“He completed the trial Whitly; it is the least I can do. We are royals, and must stick to our word.”

  
“Still it is rather impressive. I can’t remember the last time someone put up with your ludicrous nonsense this long. Especially with how absurd your demands have been growing as of late. Oh, excuse me dear sister. You refer to them as ‘_trials’_ do you not? What did you make the dolt do this time?”

  
“She sent him to slay a King Taijitu basilisk dear brother.” The oldest of the Schnee siblings, Princess Winter Schnee, spoke as she stumbled upon her younger siblings. “He even returned with all eight of its poison fangs. An impressive feat.”

  
“Heavens, I didn’t think there were even any in the kingdom.” The faux surprise on the prince’s face barely hidden.

  
“There aren’t. Weiss, you aren’t seriously considering marrying that man, are you?”

  
“Perish the thought! I assumed he’d give up by now, or get himself killed. Yet he returns once again from what should have been an impossible task. That man is far too persistent.”

“He does seem to possess a tremendous amount of luck.” The prince gave pause before a devious look crossed his eyes. “You should see what other treasures he can bring us before he falls prey to his inevitable fate.”

“That- That’s horrible.” Ruby fell into the seat beside Jaune. Despair encompassing her. The princess and the truth of her trials were far worse than she had imagined. “What happened after that?”

  
“I’m not sure, I was kind of in a daze. They did offer me another _suicide mission_ though.”

  
“. . . You didn’t take it, did you?”

Her question came through narrowed eyes. Surely, he wouldn’t have been foolhardy enough to continue this farce. Much to her surprise however, he pulled out a parchment and wiggled it before her. “Got it right here.” He admitted. The luster that had become synonymous with his optimism severely missing.

“Jaune . . .” Her words were full of concern for the broken man. “You aren’t seriously considering going on another trial for the princess, are you?” Both of their eyes remained fixated on that tiny roll of parchment held in the man’s hand.

“Truthfully Ruby, I don’t know. Can’t say I have much else to do, or anywhere to return to. But I won’t be going anywhere until I heal up first. Only needed to learn that lesson once.” He played it off with a laugh, but she could tell there was no joy in his words.  


“You know, I laid eyes on the princess long before I attempted that first trial. You can call it foolish or arrogant, but it was love at first sight. When I saw her walking through town greeting her people, how her face lit up at the children waving to her, my heart melted. She was so pretty, kind, just wow. But when those knights surrounded her, cut her off from her people. Ruby she looked so lonely. It broke my heart. I thought . . . I thought I could be the one to free her from that cage she was trapped in. This whole thing with the princess was kind of an _all or nothing_ venture anyways. Looks like I’m headed towards ‘nothing’ huh?”

Ruby could only look on at the melancholy expression growing on his face. Though his words seemed to draw out a chuckle, his eyes looked so forlorn regaling her with his tale. As if to burn the thoughts from his mind, Jaune downed another mug of ale and stored the parchment in his bag.

“Well the night is young Ruby! Have a drink with me. The heavens know I could use a friend right now. You know, not my parents nor any of my siblings thought I’d be able to succeed, let alone meet the princess. HA at least I can say I surpassed one of their expectations! Have I ever told you about my sisters? Did you know I have seven of them?”

Ruby remained with Jaune for the remainder of the night. It was all she could do to sit there. Her gaze flickering to the man besides her before returning to her untouched mug. In her reflection she saw no answers to her plight. No words that would hold him back. No way to keep him safe. If her presence was all she could offer him, then she’d give it. A light bump to her arm brought her attention to the weak smile staring back at her. With the gentle wave of his mug prompting her, Ruby picked up her own and tapped it against his. They both playfully competed to see who could finish their drink before the other. Though not the same, they each had woes they wished to drown.

The next morning proved to be the worst hangover the knight had ever awoken to. His head felt like it was splitting with every ray of sun that pierced the calming darkness of the room. When his vision ceased to be a blur, he found no familiarity in what surrounded him. Not the tiny room he had awoken in, the minimal furniture that occupied the space or the tiny bed he was tucked into. The only comforting presence the room was the girl asleep at his bedside.

Looking down, he noticed the fresh bandages that coated his arms and chest. Ruby’s handywork no doubt. The gentle rhythm of her breath pacified any unease he may have had. The young maiden’s head lay mere inches away from his side, yet she slept peacefully; blissfully unaware he had rejoined the world of conscious thought. A ray of golden sun dared to kiss her fair skin and Jaune could have sworn he was in the presence of the fairy queen herself. How had he never noticed her beauty before this moment? Thinking back on his time with the girl, she glowed with a radiance he could seldom attribute to another. Ruby could be as comforting as a babbling brook on a warm summer’s day, or as ferocious as a thunderous gale in the dead of winter.

In as gentle a fashion he could muster, his finger brushed a stray strand of hair from blocking her features. She stirred briefly beneath his touch. Her hand moved as if it had a mind of its own to encompass his arm. As the half-asleep woman clung to him, she released a near inaudible babble.

“Jaune. Stay. Don’t – again. Don’t leave me again.”

He must have done something to wake her because in the next moment she sat up and stared at him through listless orbs. The formation of tears still hung at the corners of her barely open eyes, but quickly washed away once he came into her view.

“Jaune? Heh, heh good morning~.” A dopey smile emerged on her face before Ruby climbed up onto the bed. She tried to give him a hug, but failed and found herself falling on top of the man. The act didn’t seem to bother her though. She simply cuddled into his warmth like a cat who had found a nice sunny patch.

Jaune’s head was pounding from the hangover and he didn’t know what to do, so he just let his arm fall across the small of Ruby’s back. The action rendered a sweet coo from her lips. As much as he thought the thundering sound of his heart would wake her, seeing her laying atop him in such bliss made it unreasonably difficult to push her away. With her head nuzzling into his chest and the sweet scent of flowers filling his nose, Jaune began to worry that another part of his anatomy would wake her. Fortunately for him, she stirred once more.

“Hey, good morning sleepy head.” He spoke. The drowsy girl blinked at him several times before letting a big yawn fill her mouth. With the last vestige of sleep fading away, Ruby came to register that her dream was a lot more palpable than she had first thought. Realizing that he was no apparition, a sudden rush of blood flooded her face and a flailing of limbs put her on the floor. This was how Ruby Rose greeted her day.

  
The next few weeks were awkward to say the least. Jaune returned each day, sometimes as a customer but always as a patient. Ruby’s patient. He had reasoned that since she was so insistent that he healed his wounds before doing anything else, then she should be the one to tend to him. Jaune even helped out at the tavern to make up for the time he was taking away from Ruby’s work. In less than a month’s time, he was well enough to set out once more.

“Do you really need to go?” She pleaded. They were standing just outside of the tavern where they had spent many an hour together. Jaune was all packed up and ready to leave after saying his goodbyes and Ruby was still dressed in her work clothes.

  
“Ruby we’ve been over this. This will be the last trial for the princess I accept. Besides, this one was requested directly by the king and . . . I’ve already accepted it. So . . . .”

  
“I know, it’s just-“ Her sentence was cut off as his thumb and forefinger tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

  
“Hey, I promise I’ll make it back in one piece. And an Arc-“

“An Arc never breaks their word. Heh, heh.”

“Yeah. And I’ve faced far worse things than a dragon.” His usual bravado poking through.

“No, you haven’t. Jaune, this is suicide. You can’t win against a dragon!”

  
“Okay you are right, I haven’t. But I just need to _claim a single_ part of the dragon’s treasure, a ’magic’ lantern. No fighting required!”

Ruby trusted her friend. But at the mention of why he was risking his life, she couldn’t help but feel dejected about the whole thing.

“Still haven’t given up on the princess?”

“She will always be my first love.”

“. . . Be safe.” She was still disheartened by his relationship with Princess Weiss; but Ruby knew that there was nothing she could do to change his mind once the charming fool had made his decision.

  
“Of course. And when I get back, we’ll have another drinking contest. This time you won’t get a handicap.” Jaune was sure he had been able to out drink Ruby, but everyone swore the little lass would have been able to drink him under the table again even if they both started sober.

  
“Heh, heh. You’ll still loose. Have you met my Uncle? I’m a drinking prodigy!” Her usual demeanor returning. She was determined to see him off with a smile.

Full of laughter, the Battered Knight departed from the Tavern Rose’s warming presence. As his silhouette shrank into the distance, the wistful maiden watched him disappear from view. Yang joined at her sister’s side to watch as their long-time guest departed on his next adventure.

“So, fallen for him yet?”

“Hmm?”

“Not going to deny it?”

“It’s not like that between us Yang; really. Besides when he makes it back,” She took in a deep breather to ready herself. “he’ll propose to the princess. He already told me he would. ‘When I return,” She started in her best impersonation of the foolish knight. “I will bear my soul to the woman whom has bewitched my heart.’ I think he’ll really do it too.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Her voice was calm, soothing, but still very much concerned.

  
“Of course Yang. Why wouldn’t I be?” The formation of tears filled the corners of the young girl’s eyes. “He is my best friend. I’ll always be rooting for his happiness.” 

Tears that could no longer be contained gently fell down her face. Yang took her sister into her arms, obscuring the maiden’s face from view as she finally let go. Ruby bawled into her sister’s comforting embrace while the world around them faded into white.

“I liked him Yang! I really, really liked him.”

Yang had no words to spare Ruby from the pain. All she could do was let the poor girl cry away all her pent-up frustrations. Yang continued to stroke her heartbroken sister’s hair while the damsel clung to one of the few pillars in her life.

Two months went by and Ruby never once lost faith that Jaune would return. Just like before, many gentlemen would try to woo the pretty young rose. But there wasn’t a soul capable of swaying the now seventeen-year old’s heart. She continued her days as she always had, but many would proclaim the young rose bud had bloomed into a beautiful flower. No doubt from her experience with the foolish knight.

Once more night graced the lands of Atlas, and once more a pair of feet dragged themselves across the threshold of the tavern’s foyer. Before anyone could give notice to the new traveler, a blur of red zipped across the hall and collided with the figure. The impact sent them both careening to the floor in a contorted mess of limbs. 

“You’re back!”

  
“Heh, heh. Yes Ruby, I’m back. I gave you my word, didn’t I? Ouch”

  
She quickly helped him to his feet while all around cheers and whistles could be heard directed at the pair. The two of them already considered a couple by many of their patrons. They tried to ignore the teasing remarks, but the noise only grew more exuberant when Ruby wrapped her arms around the knight in a tight embrace.

“Glad to have you back.”

  
“Heh yeah, good to be back. Say Ruby, I know this is a little sudden but when you get a chance, do you think I could have a moment of your time? In private.” 

“Why?” Genuine confusion painted across her face.

“It’s just that it’d be kind of embarrassing out here in front of everyone.” Jaune motioned to the rest of the tavern. Another round a cheer echoed out from the merry band of drunks.

  
“Oh right. We are kind of the center of attention.”

A set of black and gold strolled up to the pair who still had their arms wrapped around each other. Yang and Blake held teasingly smug looks on their faces when the duo quickly separated after hearing the snickering coming from the older girls who failed at sneaking up on the two of them.

“Hi Ruby and . . . Jaune, right? I don’t think we’ve ever formally met. I’m Blake.” She curtsied and he returned the gesture with a light bow.

“Go ahead and take your break Ruby. I’m sure you two have some catching up to do.” Yang’s thumb pointed over she shoulder and towards the door which lead into the kitchen.

Grabbing his hand, Ruby quickly led Jaune across the hall and through the kitchen door. Her head hung low in an attempt to hide the blush decorating her face. Though she couldn’t see it, Blake and Yang were in full view to watch the man’s own face light up at her touch.

“I’m surprised you let them go off alone Yang.”

“They’ve been through a lot, and even I’m not that overbearing.” The thought amused her. She was _almost_ as bad as her father when it came to Ruby.

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” She took a stance beside Yang. The distance between them near nonexistent.

  
“Yeah, I’ve got a good feeling about this one. Hey Blake?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks, for everything.”

“No problem Yang, it’s what you pay me for.” A whimsical smirk grew on her face, but it was quickly washed aside by what Yang said next.

“No not that. For being here for Ruby, for me. We . . . **_I_** really appreciate it.”

It wasn’t often that Yang was bashful. Speaking from one’s heart was seldom an easy task for any person. Blake knew this and could appreciate her openhearted words. She left a soft kiss on Yang’s cheek before walking off back into the room.

“Of course Yang, any time.” She looked over her shoulder at the blushing blond and shot her a playful wink.

The meek maiden guided her knight through the kitchen and out into the lunar glow of the summer night’s sky behind the tavern. A single lantern illuminated their world, which may as well have been reserved for them and them alone. Where they had been so enthusiastic in their reunion, they now found a defining silence all to encompassing. Yang and Blake’s intervention had highlighted their overfamiliarity with each other. This had led to them becoming self-conscious and anxious while alone together. Ultimately someone had to speak, and that someone was the bar-maiden herself.

“So . . . how did the trial go?” A simple question to break the awkward silence surrounding them.

  
“That is actually what I wanted to talk about.” For whatever unknown reason, neither could bear to look the other in the eyes.

  
“Were you able to get the magic lantern from the dragon?”

“Yeah, I got the lantern.”

  
“Oh.” She said matter-of-factly. “Ever find out what it does?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm . . . “ Ruby was struggling for topics. So much so that she accidentally spit out the one thing plaguing her mind the most. “What about your confession? How’d that go?”

  
“Well truthfully, I haven’t done it yet.”

“Oh, right duh that makes sense. I guess the earliest you could get an audience with the princess would be in the morning then.” Hearing that he had not yet confessed filled her with both relief and distress. “You know, I should probably get back to work. It was really great to see you again. Good luck with your confession Jaune.” Before she could run away, Jaune caught her by the wrist.

“Ruby, could you please close your eyes.”

She’d have preferred to run off, but against her better instincts she complied. Moments later, Ruby felt a weight fall onto her bosom. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a dazzling sight. She had been gifted a necklace with an ornate rose pendant the size of a hen’s egg. Each individual petal comprised of a red gem she’d never seen before while translucent green jeweled leaves equally as extraordinary spilled out the sides. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. She flickered her head up at the man before her, however he had fallen onto a single knee.

“Sorry, I messed up my leg on that last adventure.” His sheepish smile once more shining up at her. “I hope you don’t mind if I speak from down here?”

“Heh, dork. But Jaune, I thought you were only supposed to grab-” His finger came to rest on her lips stealing her voice as he came to tower over her once more.

“Please let me say what I have to or I might not get another chance.” She silently complied while clutching her gift. Jaune seemed to struggle with the words but she waited patiently on baited breath.

“I don’t think it is an exaggeration to say that without you I wouldn’t be here now. It is thanks to you that I was able to meet the princess. And in an odd way it is thanks to the princess that I was able to meet you. Ruby, you have done more for me than I will ever be able to repay.

She had no words to interrupt him, her voice long since sealed by the lavish accessory around her neck. She knew not where his words were headed, but she listened on with intrigue all the same.

“I’ve . . . already been to the castle Ruby. I already had an audience with the princess and the king.” His admission stole her breath like a snake squeezing the life out of her lungs. She felt sick to her stomach, but was unable to move from where she stood. “I completed the king’s trial and presented them with the lantern . . . I was offered Weiss’ hand in marriage.”

It took everything Ruby had to fight back the tears. She thought that she had prepared herself for this moment. She thought that she had moved on. But now that this was happening, now that he was before her, she couldn’t face him. Somehow, she found the strength to run for the door. But before she could reach the handle, Jaune’s next words stopped her dead in her tracks.

  
“I TURNED THEM DOWN!” She froze just before the entrance. Unable to move forward and too afraid to turn back. “I turned down the princess. Heh, you should have seen the shocked look on their faces. I couldn’t tell if the princess was more relieved or flabbergasted.”

Ruby just had to turn and face him. She had to. If for no other reason than to see what kind of expression he had on his face. Though words failed to escape past her lips, the look that she gave him was enough to ask the question troubling her mind. Why?

“I couldn’t go through with it. You were right, love should be unconditional. But I also know now that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable, and strangely easy to mistake for something else entirely.”

“I thought,” She finally managed to squeak out. “I thought you were going to confess to the princess. I thought you wanted to marry her. You said that you’d confess. What changed?”

  
“What do you think I’m trying to do right now?” She froze once more. However, this time instead of an icy chill, she could feel the heat of a raging inferno building up from inside her very being. “My heart chose you. Ruby, I’m in love with you.”

Those simple words pushed her over the edge. She was paralyzed, her face static and unreadable except for a torrent of tears that fell down her sun kissed percaline skin.

“RUBY?! Oh no, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.” He quickly flew to her side, hands grasping at her small shoulders as he scanned her face. “Please be okay, I never expected you to reciprocate my feelings or anything like that. I just felt I needed to let you know. I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you’d hate it so much you’d cry!”

  
While trying to wipe the tears from her face, she shook her head in an attempt to dismiss his worry. Ruby then pointed to her chest just below the necklace he had given her, her hand gripping at the cloth.

“OH NO! What is wrong? Are you having trouble breathing? Was the necklace cursed?! Ruby quick take it off!!!!”

“My heart.” She whimpered though her tears. “My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it.” She looked up; and when silver met blue, his worries began to melt away at her delicate smile. “It’s like it’s trying to escape because it doesn’t belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it,” Ruby removed the necklace and gently placed it back in his hand, closing his fingers over it while she enveloped his hand with both of her own. “I’d wish for nothing in exchange – no gifts. No goods. No demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you loved me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine.”

_And so, the knight capable of clearing any trial finally cleared his most challenging one yet. For all his effort, all his troubles, the princesses’ trials did lead him to the goal he sought. He had found love. Not in a caged princess, but with a simple tavern girl. A person whom he had gotten to know. A person he had learned to cherish. One who had found herself an irreplaceable part of his life, as he was for her._

_To be continued ~ . . ._


End file.
